mistery boy françer
by gohanisaboss
Summary: just pour le lol ces la traduction de google traduction de l'anglais au françer :)
1. Chapter 1

Pepols Ok im back après ... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je ne suis pas vais finir mon autre histoire. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était la merde.

...

dans le parc municipal satan

...

«Pourquoi mon père un tel porc pensa un corbeau hairde fille whils elle whatched son père de faire un« discours »pour la ville

elle desided à juste walke loin

«Je Meane vraiment comment peut Pepole actualy comme im il est tellement anoying il parle toujours de comment il a sauvé la planète de la cellule, mais comment puis-je maintenant que ses véritables Theres aucune evedence '

elle se dirigea vers un arbre géant et de poing, il

«Vous n'aimez pas être célèbre et vous? »Videl regarda autour de lui, mais codnt voir personne

«Étiez êtes-vous? »A demandé le satan girle

«Ici», dit la voix

«Que faites-vous là-haut? »A demandé le cochon queues fille

«Medetating», dit le garçon aux cheveux hérissés

«Medetating de quoi? »Demanda Videl

«Ma vie, mes actions qui ont causé ma douleur de mère et mon frère sans père à cause de moi, le pepole ive vu, le pepole ive ... tué», dit le garçon pas trop Shur pourquoi il disait cela girle

«Vous avez tué pepole? »L'a dit surpris qu'elle l'a mise dans sa poche et où il y avait une paire de manchettes

«De nombreux mauvais pepole sont mortes grâce à moi, mais ive vu des choses que personne de quatre ans devrait voir, Ive vu beaucoup le peole mort à mes pieds beging pour la miséricorde, ive vu des enfants tués whithout une seconde pensée ... Je me bats pour que personne d'autre n'a d' aller throught ce que j'ai », dit le garçon assis sur la branche

«Qui êtes-vous? »Demanda Videl puting les poignets loin par le regard dans ses yeux, il ne disait pas des conneries

«Mon nom est Gohan, Son Gohan vous probebly entendu parler de mon père. »Le garçon nommé Gohan dit

«Ton père est son goku la personne la plus courageuse et forte dans le worled! Bien sûr, maintenant je im! »A déclaré le girle« ho et im ... Videl Satan »

«Satan Videl hu? Son bien agréable de vous rencontrer» dit-il un sourire sur spred est face

«Pois de senteur son temps à aller» dit hercule

«OK deux secondes» puis elle retourna à l'endroit où le garçon avait disparu mais il hade «Suis-je fou ou quoi? »Elle a ensuite laissé penser à ce que dit le garçon et où il est allé« j'espère que je rencontre im encore, il avait l'air si triste est frère »

«Ce qui est celui de bonbon? »Demanda Hercule

«Père rien. »Replyed Videl

...

le lendemain matin

...

«Thats étrange ... »A déclaré le satan girle sur un ordinateur

«Quoi de bizarre vi? »A demandé un girle blond whiles puting maquillage sur

«Il n'y a pas recorde de fils ayant goku un enfant» replyed Videl

«Eh bien ... il a vécu dans le middel de nulle part je ne suis pas surpris s 'il ne recorde» a dit un garçon blond assis sur le lit

«Vrai ... »Dit la GIRE aux cheveux noirs

...

deux jours plus tard à l'orange stare haut

...

«Goog les élèves du matin mon nom est M. Morgan» a déclaré le professeur «et nous avons un nouvel élève trop journée est le nom est le fils Gohan et merci de ne pas lui chanta», a déclaré M. Morgan pour resons obveus «venir à mon garçon»

Gohan est venu à la classe d'être accueillis par «Asseyez-vous ICI» des gires et «hey thats my seet» des garçons

«Huuuuu ... »Gohan desided à s'asseoir à côté d'un girle blond mais s'est rendu compte trop tard qu'il Whas seeted juste à côté de satan ms

«Hey my names gomme qui sharpner et aparently vous et Videl as déjà croisé n'est-ce pas? »

demanda le blond blubby appelé gomme

«Oui, nous avons» dit le garçon

...

c'était l'heure du déjeuner et Gohan était à la recherche d'un endroit où il vit toute seule

il a été wallking towords elle et entendu «pauvre gosse, mais il va apprendre» Apparemment, il était l'un des enseignants

«Salut» dit Gohan

Videl regarder vers lui et lui dit happely «salut comment vas-tu? »Tout le monde a été choqué par cette

«Je suis allé wors vous maintenant que» il replyed

«Ouais ... »Il ya eu quelques secondes de silence a Gohan sorti trois fèves jouets suspendus de poche est

«Est que tous vous allez manger trois haricots? »A demandé le satan girle

«Il haricots magiques rattraper» at-il dit trowing la fève à elle, elle regarda son auto afterc manger et se sentait comme si elle pouvait exploser, elle était si pleine et le trou qu'elle avait dans son Hande était allé (c'était une vieille blessure d'arme à feu

«L'enfer? »Elle a demandé

«Ouais, vous devriez sentir une tierd bits pour un peu» dit-il

«Mais mes blessures d'armes à feu sont partis? Cela pourrait être une pause creux médical obtenu plus »at-elle demandé

«Je suis désolé, mais il très rare et là pour acations Spesial» at-il dit

«Ho et vous est stomack un acation speciale est-il? »At-il dit angrely

«Non, mais votre han était» dit-il de Pentecôte un sourire «im manger ce qu'il a dit en jetant un Casule alimentaire

un festin digne d'un aperd armée

«Des thats propres à une armée (hey j'ai dit cela!)» Le girle crié

«Eh bien, je fais manger beaucoup» at-il dit rubing l'arrière du cou est

«Comment pouvez-vous être si fin? »Elle a demandé

«Je ne sais pas» at-il dit

...

bien arrêter ici s'il vous plaît me dire si c'est Beter sorte que je maintenant grâce au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Hé les gars im back reçu 2 nouveaux comptes-rendus, mais seulement im gona parler de l'un d'entre eux provoquent l'autre est juste une dame hypocrite dieu quelque manière que celui que je vais vous parler est TheNargana allez voir, c'est des histoires et tous. aucune façon à l'histoire. (Ha i peut writh fille et histoire corectly! Private litel blague.)

...

le lendemain, dans la montagne paozou (désolé si j'ai mal orthographié: s)

...

gohan se réveille pour un réveil étrange

«Comme Gohan sur, sais mum qui im non acceptés à manger jusqu'à ce que vous COMME vers le bas! »A dit un garçon hyper litel

«Ok, ok juste sortir pour que je puisse m'habiller» replyed Gohan

il a mis au hasard quelques vêtements. Il a trouvé aa chemise rouge cinque manches noires et YoungBlood righten sur elle et une paire de jeans noirs lâches.

Il descendit staires, a mangé le petit déjeuner et est sorti de sa maison a rapidement a ce qu'il pouvait

...

quelques minuts plus tard

...

«Noix haw im va être en retard ... encore!

ses pensées ont été interrompues par une coppter de jet à venir à côté de lui (d'ailleurs hes en mode super sayan)

«Huum Bonjour Mademoiselle» dit Super Gohan a la fenêtre démantelée

elle a regardé et a dit im

«Putain, qui êtes-vous? »

«Je pourrais poser la même question. », Il répond

elle a commencé geting furieux contre ce gars savait-il pas qui elle était?

«Regarder Budy ... »Elle a été coupée shor par le blond

«Ouais, ouais votre dauther le du grand et tout puissant Hercule qui apparemment« defaeted cellule mais je maintenant mieux i était là, petit Maby, mais était là. »At-il dit nowing qui elle était

«Vous ... votre le livreur? »Elle screemed

«Savez-vous hels de anywon qui est GoldEnd et peut voler? Non, pensait pas »at-il dit cleerly pissé au stupidety filles

Il a ensuite accéléré de mais il entendit un «HEY revenir! par-derrière

...

à haute étoile d'orange

...

«Personne ne bouge c'est une prise d'otage Gohan allait juste en trop classe quand il a entendu un homme crier dame" combien sont-ils? HOHO ... il est perdu d'eux, je vais devoir Transforme arg mais si je tue sombody? Dame je ne peux pas Transforme luckely tous de l'école Nows un peu de mon passé, donc je n'a pas d'importance »

Il a alors chargé vers les kinappers ils ont été surpris de voir w'one prêts à être tuer

ils tryed pour tirer le Triger mais les canons où partis, ils étaient à la recherche pour eux quand ils ont vu Gohan tous cinque tous il ya des armes à feu. Le corps sudent où criant «GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN! »Le patron a sorti un pistolet et a tiré au moment où Gohan a vu la balle avait frappé im

les étudiants eurent le souffle coupé et quelques tryed à attacke le patron bu quand ils entendent Gohan mot «dame il qu'avez-vous fait ça! »

sharpner était le FIRT un à Comme sur la transe

«L'homme de baise comment avez-vous survécu une balle dans le visage ... thats des thats inhumain! »Cria-t-

chaque corps staired expectingly à Gohan pour un respons mais il ne se retourna et quitta ils STARD à lui »hes a quitté mari cinque l'attente de fou est-il ...» sharpner obtenu près de la soi-disant fou et presque faited sur le site du patron, il saignait est les yeux et le nez est pas un joli site pour voir ...

...

2 mois plus tard au mont paozou

...

«Maman i avez quelque chose à vous dire» Gohan dit est mère ne sachant comment expliquer qu'il vient de parler jusqu'à «im maman va dans la chambre de temps hiperbolick pendant deux jours» attendant im à être frappé à l'aine ou à la tête, mais il din't Comme il regarda est mère de voir son regarder

«Ok Gohan, mais je veux maintenant pourquoi, pourquoi voulez-vous y aller? Retour à ce trou d'enfer vous serez là pendant des années de remorquage sur votre propre! »Dit chichi

«J'ai besoin de temps pour fink je suis désolé ok, j'ai juste besoin de temps ... »A répondu Gohan

il a donné sa maman un baiser donné à son frère un grand énorme et disepeard pour le diriger vers l'affût ciel nocturne ...

...

pourquoi at-il whant pour aller à la chambre de temps cela at-il sauter 2 mois et pourquoi, pourquoi dois-je dire pourquoi le CEEP savoir la prochaine fois.

S: Je vis en franc, donc je prends de mauvaises habitudes


	3. Chapter 3

salut les gars im back après arrêter un peu, mais j'ai une nouvelle idée pour me dire si son bon ok, si Gohan est neuf et en dernière année à la SST, Videl et la gomme sont en année junior et disons Videl n'est pas vraiment comme par juniors ou seniors, mais qui change quand Gohan arrive.

...

il était dans la chambre de temps hyperbolique (il a en Gohan) qu'il avait des dossiers de flash lorsque le namekiens ont été tués quand est père sacrifié im soi et un coq récente mise en place

...

FLASHBACK

...

il était dans une marche ruelle qu'il ne savait même pas été il était et puis il troupeau d'une explosion, il a couru et couru il a vu 3 hommes sur un toit en criant à un tour

il frappa les sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas sauver les gens de la tournée

...

Fin du Flashback

...

"Une centaine de personnes sont mortes ce jour-là" at-il dit poinçonnage im auto (littéral qu'il utilise multiforme, sauf que c'est un pays avancé qu'ils ont un lien télépathique mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas entendre tout ce qu'il pensait)

...

4 années passées dans la chambre de temps hyperbolique et piccolo commencé à s'inquiéter alors il est allé dans

il a trouvé pas Gohan, mais un animal rouge recroquevillée en boule

»Gohan?" piccolo demandé

la bête rouge s'est levé et a grogné

»Gohan ce annexer? Pourquoi êtes-vous ... rouge et velu?" Demanda piccolo

tout le supposé Gohan n'a été im coup de pied hors de son chemin et a quitté la chambre de temps hyperbolique

...

1 semaine plus tard

...

«Ce qui est le chef de situation» a demandé un court noir jeune fille aux cheveux (Videl)

«Nous avons un gars avec de la fourrure rouge et cheveux noirs, qui est comme un animal et il peut aaccidentalccrusha voiture est poing nu" replyde le chef (si vous ne l'avez pas deviné ce qui se passe avec Gohan étant rouge et velu alors vous n'êtes pas un vrai fan de dragon ball)

«Avez-vous essayé de lui parler?"

«Oui, mais c'est comme il ne nous comprend pas», a déclaré le chef

"Huu maby il va m'écouter?"

«Pourquoi aurait-il seulement vous comprenez?" il a demandé

"A obtenu une meilleure idée, aucune pensée ne"


	4. Chapter 4

OK hey les gars et les filles Voici le nouveau chapitre

...

3 jours plus tard ORANGE STAR Hight, l'heure du déjeuner

...

"Salut gomme, taille-crayon salut», dit Videl

"Salut vi!", A déclaré gomme heureusement

"Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été à l'école dernièrement" demandé aiguiseur

«Ravi de vous voir aussi"

à ce moment la cloche a sonné. Tout le monde a quitté la cantine et alla s'y classe, Videl est allé à l'algèbre, la gomme est allé à l'anglais et taille-crayon bien disons juste qu'il a sauté de classe.

A la fin de la classe Videl et une gomme à gauche pour le petit café, ou alors gomme pensé qu'ils prenaient réellement un raccourci trop le ménage Satan. Videl voulait aussi montrer 'G' de gomme.

"Se passe quelque chose entre vous et Gohan?" gomme demandé

"Wha-? Pas de coeurs pas ce qui vous a donné cette idée?" Cria une jeune fille pas si heureux Satan

«Eh bien c'est juste Gohan n'a pas été à l'école dernièrement vous savez que sa fait une semaine depuis qu'il est à l'école", a déclaré le Ditz blond

«C'est vrai qu'il a été absent depuis G est apparu bien n'est pas un hasard», pensa Videl

les deux filles sont arrivés à la maison Satan

«Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" gomme demandé

"Je veux que vous entendiez quelqu'un." dit Videl "viande G"

"G quel genre de nom est que" "ho gomme" s'évanouit un site de l'animal rouge de la nouvelles

...

A MINUTES PLUS TARD

...

"Donc il est ... qu'est-il?" Gomme demandé

"Bien scientifique a essayé de prendre un échantillon de sang, mais ils et d'avoir une femme scientifique le faire parce qu'il allait essayer de bit eux", a déclaré Videl "il est plutôt mignon, comme un chien obéissant, il fait ce qu'on lui a dit"

"Wow donc, il ne ce que vous voulez?" Demanda gomme

"Yep" awnserd Videl

«Quelque chose?" gomme fouillait

"Huu ce que vous en venir?" Demanda Videl

"Bien-t-il d'un petit déjeuner au lit, vous servir de pied?", A déclaré gomme

"Hum laisse voir, G vous pouvez cuisiner" Gohan hocha la tête "bon aller cuisiner moi quelque chose", dit-elle

Gohan se leva et disparut pour réapparaître avec 4 assiettes pleines de nourriture

"Wow qui a l'air délicieux" Gohan a donné deux plaques à chacune des filles "et il a un goût délicieux aussi"

ils ont mangé une ruse puis gomme et Videl s'endormirent

...

SATAN MANSION MATIN

...

"Matin la tête endormie", a déclaré gomme

Gohan était couché à côté d'elle

"Il a l'air si mignon quand il dort", a déclaré Videl ne sachant pas ce qu'elle a dit à haute voix

"AAW tu as un petit béguin pour monsieur G?" dit ironiquement gomme

«Ce non!" cria Videl

...

Quel est donc ce développement entre Videl et 'G'? découvrir la prochaine fois.


	5. l'explication LIRE, IMPORTANT

si vous aver sauter les explication j'ai utiliser google tradution pour mettre l'histoir en françer j'ai fais ça car je me suis marré avec un amis en le lisent et il ma dit de les mettre si vous ne rigoler pas en le lisent ... bas ... heu ... vous étes sois un géneral de l'armé ou un viellard de 100 ans


	6. aller voir la chaine de luzix mon pote

pour tout les francer / bilang aller voir la chaine de luxxix je devrai I etre sous le nom de gold ok voila le lien aller le voir channel/UCwGZCbWr7b-YhfpG_jI3E9w/videos


	7. just WTF ?

Salut tout le monde désolé je n'ai pas fait un chapitre de ruses , j'ai travaillé sur ma chaîne youtube français alors voici un nouvel épisode espérons qu'il vous plaira poster un avis , si vous voulez me critiquer xD

«Alors vous savez ce qu'il mange ? " gomme demandé

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'il en rien mangé depuis que je l'ai eu » Videl a répondu après réflexion dur

ils ont tous deux le regardent

« il n'a pas l'air mignon quand il dort " pensée gomme

il était recroquevillé dans une petite boule à côté de pieds Videl , comme un chien ne se recroquevillent à côté de son propriétaire

" bien lui demander ce qu'il veut manger Videl . " ladite gomme

" Ok, donc G qu'aimez-vous à manger? " Demanda Videl affectivement réveiller 'G ' up (a / n son gohan pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas )

" hugeblastof , EGK , pastacroclivetr " pâteuse sur Gohan ( un n traduction / : énorme explosion de pâtes , ne demandez pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment)

" je n'ai eu pâtes comment accès vous ? " dit / demandé Videl

" Moi aussi ", a réagi gomme

ils pâtes cuites comme Gohan regarda fixement

ce qui se passe à travers sayen le cerveau de Gohan " ughb hhvvsqo cul yfqfsfdh belle lkné " ... vraiment cerveau?

De toute façon ...

" aimez-vous le G ?" demanda Videl

«G» acquiesça rapidement sa tête

à osh tard dans la journée

«bonne classe du matin ", a déclaré un plus joyed M. Morgan " demain nous visiterons le quartier de montagne 468, vous recevrez les documents pour vos parents aussi signer " , a déclaré M. Morgan distribuer les documents

«Mais monsieur , qu'allons-nous faire? " demandé à une fille avec des cheveux blonds

" vous verrez " a répondu M. Morgan avec la grimace

"hey gomme vous ne pensez pas sa bizarre que Gohan n'est pas venu trop scolaire puisque G est apparu ", a déclaré Videl

tout d'un coup, une jeune fille a crié dans les whiles classe pointant trop le à la fenêtre (a / n parle du diable )

" ce qui se passe ?" demanda Videl la fille pétrifié

" hub nu gu LPM " marmonna la jeune fille

Videl regarder par la fenêtre, mais rien était là, mais alors «G» est apparu aux côtés trop son

« EEP », a déclaré la jeune fille pétrifiée (a / n pas Videl l'autre , non! Pas gomme, bien que son nom est ... angélique , ouais angélique )

« EEP », a déclaré Angélique

"G qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je vous ai dit d'attendre à la maison! " dit Videl

Vin 'G' en raison de son être si fort

"ho désolé GI oublié vos oreilles sensibles " excuses Videl

"miss Videl savez-vous que cette créature ? ", a déclaré M. Morgan

" Oui monsieur son nom est G , monsieur », dit Videl

"Maintenant, maintenant , Videl nous ne sommes pas dans l'armée ", a déclaré M. Morgan

" Huu ok monsieur », dit Videl

" mzds Bügl peuvent jgzhs venir gzgsh ? " demandé 'G'

«Cette chose peut parler ! HO DIEU! " s'écria Angélique ( un coup n / on n'est-elle pas dans le dbz original? )

"hey Videl son discours est de mieux en mieux " gomme déclaré

«Oui, monsieur peut-il venir ?" demanda Videl

«Eh bien je suppose ", a déclaré M. Morgan

OK permet de rester là

p.s

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens disent que mon écriture est mauvaise ... jk je sais que je suis ordures , mais ce serait bien si vous me donnez des idées ou quelque bonne critique au lieu de dire simplement : «Si vous voulez lire une bonne histoire de DBZ , consultez Bringer of Death ». righten par un invité c'est le redresseur de cette histoire qui a débranché puis posté ce commentaire a invité Je n'aime vraiment pas auto annonce

C'est aussi ce que je n'aime pas " Beau terrain , mais vous devez la grammaire un peu liyyle , ne lecteurs auront plus facilement le temps de lecture " righten par un invité, il essaie aussi dire que je dois améliorer ma grammaire

Ici, c'est un hypocrite, éviter de dire mon écriture suce si le vôtre ne trop . Ça y est, essayez de ne pas trop être un de ces gars s'il vous plaît, au revoir


End file.
